militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
38th Infantry Regiment (United States)
|battles=World War I World War II Korean War Iraqi War Afghanistan War |decorations= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 38th Infantry Regiment ("Rock of the Marne") is a United States Army infantry regiment. First 38th Infantry Regiment The 38th Infantry was first established on July 28, 1866, as part of the Regular Army, one of six segregated, all-black regiments created following the Civil War. It was organized on October 1 of that year at Jefferson Barracks, Missouri, and was stationed in New Mexico Territory and along the transcontinental railroads then under construction. On March 15, 1869, the 38th was consolidated with the 41st Infantry Regiment and redesignated as the 24th Infantry Regiment. Current 38th Infantry Regiment *Constituted 15 May 1917 in the Regular Army as Company A, 38th Infantry *Organized 1 June 1917 at Syracuse, New York *Assigned 1 October 1917 to the 3d Division *Assigned to Fort Douglas, Utah, June 5, 1922 to Summer 1940.Fort Douglas Chronology *Relieved 16 October 1939 from assignment to the 3d Division and assigned to the 2d Division (later redesignated as the 2d Infantry Division) *Redesignated 8 November 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battle Group, 38th Infantry, and relieved from assignment to the 2d Infantry Division *Inactivated 4 March 1958 *Organic elements constituted 26 January 1962 *Battle Group assigned 19 February 1962 to the 2d Infantry Division and activated at Fort Benning, Georgia *Reorganized and redesignated 10 May 1963 as the 1st Battalion, 38th Infantry *Inactivated 16 December 1986 in Korea and relieved from assignment to the 2d Infantry Division *Headquarters transferred 28 August 1987 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command and activated at Fort Benning, Georgia *Battalion redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 1st Battalion, 38th Infantry Regiment *Headquarters inactivated 27 April 2006 at Fort Benning, Georgia, and withdrawn from the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command *Battalion assigned 1 June 2006 to the 4th Brigade Combat Team, 2d Infantry Division, and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington Korean War Four members of the 38th Infantry were awarded the Medal of Honor for their actions in the Korean War: * Sergeant First Class Tony K. Burris, Company L, for actions on October 8–9, 1951 * First Lieutenant Frederick F. Henry, Company F, for actions on September 1, 1950 * Sergeant Charles R. Long, Company M, for actions on February 12, 1951 * Corporal Ronald E. Rosser, Heavy Mortar Company, for actions on January 12, 1952 Campaign participation credit * World War I : Aisne; Champagne-Marne; Aisne-Marne; St. Mihiel; Meuse-Argonne; Champagne 1918 * World War II: Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe * Korean War: UN Defensive; UN Offensive; CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter; Korea, Summer-Fall 1952; Third Korean Winter; Korea, Summer 1953 *Operation Iraqi Freedom : OIF V, Served in Baghdad and Baqouba *Operation Iraqi Freedom : OIF VII, Abu Ghraib *Operation Enduring Freedom: OEF '12-'13, Panjwai Valley Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for HILL 154, BREST *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for KRINKELT *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for HONGCHON *French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I for MARNE RIVER *French Croix de Guerre with Silver-Gilt Star, World War II for BREST *Belgian Fourragere 1940 *Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in the Ardennes *Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at Elsenborn Crest *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for NAKTONG RIVER LINE *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for KOREA 1950-1952 *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for KOREA 1950-1953 *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for Operation Iraqi Freedom 15 April 2007 to 15 June 2008 *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for Operation Iraqi Freedom 13 September 2009 to 12 September 2010 References 0038